Super Geek League
Founded: 2003 Headquarters: Seattle, WA Website Link(s): official home page Label(s) Genre(s) * Alternative Rock RIYL * DEVO * The Residents * Dog Fashion Disco * Spinal Tap * Butthole Surfers SGL Members Commander Tomorrow Gil Chowder Knuckles Vy Agra P-word Sunshine Applebeard Twinkles Boomer ODJ Barry McCockner Muffpumper Doctor Genius Includes Members of * The Sacred Truths * Martian Memo to God Band Super Geek League (SGL) is best described as an “Epic sci-fi Punk Rock Circus Show,” whose musical style has been aptly termed “Domination Rock.” This eclectic performance ensemble from Seattle, Washington is comprised of a twelve piece band with additional stage performers and dedicated support crew. SGL has been described as “The Polyphonic Spree meets System of a Down” or “Circus Primus meets Salvador Dali on Zappa.” Thunderous stacks of guitars hint of Korn and Slipknot. Add to the mix a “Walls of Jericho” horn section, and “beauty and the beast” vocals which shift between soulful harmonies and guttural screams. An over-the-top stage show includes custom sci-fi stage fx, interactive video, an industrial strength confetti canon, stilt walkers, sexy cabaret dancers, wild and strange characters, crowd surfing and signature pillow fights. SGL is an extravaganza of sound and sensory overload that riles fans and followers into frenzied states of ecstasy! <---references for this? Otherwise it nedd to be deleted---> BIO: Super Geek League is an epic rock odyssey of mind-blowing proportions and ambitious dreams that barrage fans and followers into an ecstatic frenzied state of excitement and passion that is unrivaled in passion and intensity. Super Geek League consists of 12 multi-instrumentalist musicians with an eclectic background of musical training and experience that can only be described in the sounds of this domination rock outfit. Super Geek League's sound has been described as "Polyphonic Spree meets System of a Down" or "Circus Primus meets Salvador Dali on Zappa" with thunderous stacks of guitars and bass that rival Korn and Slipknot. Super Geek League is designed to blow minds and ear drums; pure and simple. Super Geek League started off as brainchild of musical and visual mastermind, Floyd McFeely back in 2001 as an experimental christmas project where McFeely aka "Commander Tomorrow" set up the "Super Geek League" as a way for friends to create a character based on a create-your-own-superhero profiler which McFeely then turned into songs. This provided the initial foundations of the Super Geek League and created much of the material for SGL’s debut album "Peppermint Rainbows" released in 2007. The Band hit the stage for the first time in 2003 while Mc Feely (aka Cecil Cudpucker) was performing with Illegal Arts artists The Bran Flakes. McFeely just returned home from a tour in France @ the Ideal Festival, and was offered an opening slot for The Bran Flakes and immediately jumped on the opportunity. Without a band nor any instruments, McFeely had to come up with something fast. He decided to put together an air-guitar band that performed a karaoke set signing live over the actual recorded music from an iPod. With a stripping nun, an air guitar clown, bass playing top-hat wearing Gorilla and a drum playing chicken, Super Geek League was officially born. The inaugural performance was deemed "Genius" by the fans that saw it, and McFeely was offered a headlining gig at one of Seattle's most prominent and established venues. He decided to create a band to perform half of the set live and the other half to be canned from the iPod. This show was augmented with a GIANT trampoline and a cast of strange and bizarre acts to which was deemed by the Seattle press as "The Most Fucked up carnival hell ever imagined!"- Megan Selling - The Stranger. After the show, McFeely's strategy of creating an over-the-top spectacle to deliver his strange and eclectic musical compositions began to take shape. All the while Super Geek League gathered more and more momentum in the sleepy and somewhat tranquil Seattle music scene. After several years of destroying venues and causing a raucous everywhere they performed, SGL was offered the opportunity to perform select dates on the Vans Warped Tour throughout the Northwest. Still without a cohesive band in place, McFeely used the opportunity to recruit some additional talent to the core Super Geek League music machine. At the time the band consisted of multi-instrumentalist Knuckles, Bassists PWord and Drummer Gil Chowder. McFeely knew he needed a few more crucial ingredients to complete the sound that he wanted. So the band enlisted an accordion, Theremin, lead/rhythm guitarist and a new female and male lead singer to complete the line-up. The new and improved Super Geek League hit the opening date of their tour like a 100-ton BOMB in Boise Idaho, in 100 degree heat, with the crowd peppering the band with 2-pound fish, Hostess Twinkie, bottles, cups, and water balloons! The crowd bombarded the stage as the band whipped them into a near riot that resulted in the Hot Topic Stage manager pulling the plug on Super Geek League's performance 15 minutes into the set. Super Geek League had officially been kicked off the Vans Warped Tour. But, after hours of clean up, begging and pleading by their then super hot and gifted manager, SGL redeemed themselves for the rest of the dates, ending with a thunderous Encore performance in Portland with critical acclaim "SGL saves Warped Tour" - Jason Simms Willamette The Vans Warped Tour made Super Geek League into a legitimate alternative/heavy rock act, resulting in the recording of their debut album "Peppermint Rainbows" released in 2007. "Like The Aquabats, many of their songs introduce some character that initially serves as a foil or foe to the group before blending in to its ranks of weirdos, most often showcased in their live shows.... much like the equally revered/maligned Bloodhound Gang. Being a Bloodhound Gang fan, I find myself in the odd position of being half in SGL's camp and half out. I howled in laughter at "Ray and Stan", and found an eerie truth to "Jesus in Clown Shoes".... -JD - Hybridmagazine.com In the summer of 2007, McFeely was working with PR legend Laura Kaufman to shop the Super Geek League show called "Geeks" to Broadway legend Steve Leber for an off-Broadway production. The event inspired McFeely to write an entire two hour script based on their current production. The bits and pieces of material would provide the foundations for the next record "A Magic Caste Land". During this period, McFeely had a chance run-in with current lead vocalist Eronica Heard aka "Vy Agra” at a bar in downtown Seattle. McFeely and Heard started to chat about music that resulted in her auditioning with McFeely that very night at the SGL studio in Ballard Wa. As soon as Heard took the Microphone, McFeely knew he had found his long sought powerful female vocalist. With this new found weapon fronting the SGL machine, McFeely called upon long time friend and singer/songwriter Evad Deleon Smith to try out as the lead guitar player for the now vacant lead guitarist spot. (It would appear that the lead guitarist role in Super Geek League is the equivalent of Spinal Taps drummer position with the exception of that SGL guitarists do not explode upon exiting the band). With Eronica Heard and Evad added to the mix, Super Geek League continued its storied run, producing and performing shows as a featured headlining attraction. After a headlining performance at the 2008 Masquerade Mayhem Ball, Super Geek League was approached by then fan Noah Radford who casually inquired playing trumpet or accordion. Radford’s inquiry rang a bell in McFeely's brain as now he could begin to build on the foundations of the existing horn section. Prior to Radford it consisted of only multi-instrumentalists Knuckles who plays the Trombone. McFeely immediately jumped at the opportunity and gave Radford (aka Sunshine Applebeard) an assignment to learn the horn riff on an unreleased song "Burning" in one weeks time. Radford worked perfectly and fit like a glove into SGL, joining Ian Clark (aka Sheesh the Mad Mandible) and officially giving birth to the "walls of Jericho" horn section of Super Geek League. After 8 years and many lifetimes of trials and tribulations, tinkering and tweaking, the new and improved Super Geek League returned to the studio to record the much anticipated "A Magic Castle Land" Dave Segal of The Stranger would later say of the record, "A Magic Castle Land amply demonstrates Super Geek League's Flamboyant and Flair for sweeping arena rock that screams "ambition" in vivid neon hues... it's clear that head Geek Floyd Mc Feely has poured an incredible amount of time and energy into this album's 11 tracks" - With the record complete their message is clear, inspire fans and innocent bystanders to dream BIG and live even BIGGER! Super Geek League began touring with the circus legend Jim Rose and WWF wrestling Legends Kazi and Jake the SNake Roberts. SGL ended 09 headlining the 30 annual Perry Mans Erotic Exotic Ball @ the Cow Palace in San Francisco. 2010 continued to tour and perform up and down the West Coast with headlining spots @ the Bellingham Frontier Festival with Portland March Fourth Marching Band, Sand By the Ton in Oakland California with Mutaytor, Vau De Vire Society and Gooferman, McWilliams Stage @ Hempfest in Seattle Washington and of course Erotic Ball in Portland @ the Crystal Ballroom to name a few which ultimately culminated to being rated by KISW's Iron Mike as one of the TOP 10 live concerts in 2010 http://blogs.kisw.com/ironmike/2011/01/02/iron-mikes-blog-1210-my-top-10-cds-con... "#9 Super Geek League – King Cat Theater 9/10/10 - One of the greatest local band live specticles EVER! See this rock band circus live! http://www.supergeekleague.com" Super Geek League is currently working on its 3rd album which is scheduled to release in 2011 along with a national tour to promote the record and new and improved stage show. Discography: “Super Geek League” - 2001 Self- Titled Release “The Beginning” - 2003 demo “Peppermint Rainbows - 2006 Full Release SGL Enterprises LLC “A Magic Castle Land” - 2009 Full Release SGL Enterprises LLC SGL Discography available on iTunes, eMusic, Amazon, Rhapsody and @ http://supergeekleague.com. Current Members: Commander Tomorrow Knuckles Gil Chowder PWord Sunshine Applebeard Twinkles Boomer ODJ Vy Agra Barry McCockiner Commander Photon Muffpumper Megatron Gale Force Indiyana Tom Stahl Topher Face McMasters Websites: Homepage - http://supergeekleague.com Facebook fan page - http://www.facebook.com/pages/Super-Geek-League/6403670908 Reverbnation: http://reverbnation.com/supergeekleague Sonicbids: http://sonicbids.com/supergeekleague MySpace: http://myspace.com/supergeekleague iLike: http://www.ilike.com/artist/Super+Geek+League Twitter: http://twitter.com/supergeekleague Discography Albums * Peppermint Rainbows * Magicl Castle Land * Soul Metal (2011) EPs Singles Appears On Compilations Soundtracks Greg Hastings Tournament Paintball http://www.gregredhastings.com/ Mix CDs Further Reading